A navigation device in Patent Document 1 designates, as a route, traveling straight at an intersection located just in front of a relevant vehicle having the navigation device. With traveling straight designated as a route, the relevant vehicle may travel a right-turn directed lane, instead of a straight-travel directed lane. At this moment, the driver may be confused by feeling difficulty in changing lanes from the right-turn directed lane to the straight-travel directed lane.                Patent Document 1: JP-H1-325933 A        